The Unexpected Happens
by Lady Pirate Nancy Kington
Summary: Cleon left her, Neal got married, Dom was in the Own. Kel said she would never love again, but when duty calls, an adventure insues along with lies, truths, and new loves.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All is Tamora's.

_This is thinking_

**This is Flashback**

_**This is both**_

Keladry of Mindlan walked towards the conference room wondering why the king wanted to see her. _Did I do something wrong? _She hoped not.

Kel knocked on the solid oak door. "Come in," boomed a voice. She opened the door.

The King looked up, "Ah, Keladry, good you're here. Sit, sit." He gestured to a chair, Kel took it. It was next to a young Bazhir. "I presume you remember Zahir?"

"Yes, I remember, Sire." Kel said.

"Good. Zahir, Keladry. Now, to why I called you here. There is a problem at the Black City. We send people in, and they don't come back. We find some, but when we do, they're all skin and bones, the insides gone. I know what you're thinking, why send two Green Knights? Well, you are our best. You are both young, but have more experience than even our Lioness could hope for. You could die, but please, will you do it?" The King asked.

Both, Zahir and Kel could see the pleading in his eyes. They both nodded. "Good. You will leave in two days."

"Kel, look, I'm sorry, you know, about bullying you." Zahir said when they were outside the room "It's fine," Kel assured him. "See you tomorrow." He said. Then he leaned down and gently kissed her. "Bye." Kel said softly, with a smile.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kel's mind was buzzing, _Zahir likes me?_ Zahir had confessed that he had had a crush on her since she was a Page—it was why he stopped fighting her.

Flashback

"**Kel, I don't know if you feel the same way, but, well, I love you."**

"**But, Zahir, that's the strange thing, I_ do_ feel the same way."**

"**Do want to try it—see if it's real?"**

"**I—I don't know..."**

**Zahir cut her off. "Fine, meet me in the gardens tomorrow after Noon Bell."**

End Flashback

This was going to be interesting.


	2. Gardens At Noon Bell

**Disclaimer: Tamora owns most. You will know what is mine.**

**Special thanks to crazylittlekiwifruit and dragon shadows, my best reviewers!**

Zahir was starting to wonder if he shouldn't have been so abrupt.

'What if she says no,' he thought, worried. He was so worried, he came a bell early. Finally he heard the Noon Bell chime.

* * *

Kel had been thinking about Zahir all day, and jumped when she heard the Noon Bell.

"I'm going to be late!" she cried, startling her friends.

"Where are you going?" yelled her best friend, Nealan of Queen's Cove, or preferably, Neal.

Kel didn't answer, as she ran to the gardens.

* * *

Zahir was about to leave when he heard a voice, "Zahir wait!" 

He turned around to find Kel.

"Hay," he said nervously, letting her catch her breath.

"Zahir, I have thought all day about what you asked yesterday. My answer is, that I _do_ want to try it, but everyone I have ever loved has either not been able to be with me, or has gotten married. If you really, truly, want to try it, I will to." She finished, eyes downcast.

"Kel, I _know_ it will work. I also _know_ that I _do_ want to be with you." He replied.

"It's settled, then." Zahir kissed her, happy when Kel responded. They were like that for a while. Kel finally pulled away.

"We need to pack," Kel said.

"Yeah, I guess we can't sleep together yet?" Zahir asked.

"No Not _yet_ .

"How about when we get on the road?" He asked again hopefully.

"Fine. We'll pack two bedrolls, though." She answered.

"Deal."

That night, Zahir's dreams were filled with a green-hazel eyed girl.

* * *

Next, they will be on the road. 

Sorry if the characters are a little OOC.


	3. Lakes at Dusk

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the _Wannabarra_, and _Alexas. _The _Folk_ belong to Franny Billingsly. Okay, I made this fic as a prequel to another fic. To my reviewers, thanks for sticking with me, especially **crazylittlekiwifruit**, and **shadow dragon**. ThyssalyD, yes I did repost it (the reviews were so _hurtful!_). I thought maybe I should try it again. Okay, here it goes!

Kel looked over the clear lake they were having dinner by. Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice. "Kel, want some food? It's ready." called Zahir.

"Yeah," Kel said. She walked over to Zahir, who kissed her on the cheek.

"Hay, what's wrong, love?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm okay. Don't worry." Kel assured him.

"Alright," Zahir said, not convinced.

"Really, I'm _fine_. Would I say that if I wasn't?" she asked

"Yes." Zahir replied, still not believing her. As he went back to his soup, he heard a sound in the bushes.

"Hay, you hear that?"

"Hear what?" she asked, not having heard the sound.

"Wait here." Zahir ordered firmly. Kel watched him go over to the bushes. Suddenly, their fire went out.

"What happened!" cried Kel, alarmed, as she heard Zahir yell in pain.

"Damn! I didn't know monsters were here!" Zahir yelled. He heard Kel scream in the darkness as she was stung by a monster with a double-stinger. He felt a sharp pain in his side.

"Kel…" was the last thing he uttered as darkness consumed his mind.

As Kel woke she realized that she couldn't move!

"What's happened!" she cried, quite scared.

"They stung us, like-like a wasp stings it's pray. We're stunned." Zahir explained to her. He heard Kel groan next to him.

"It'll be alright," Zahir said.

"How!" Kel wailed. She glanced up and yelped as she felt her ands being moved.

"Hold still!" an annoyed voice said behind her.

"Who are you?"

"Alexas."

* * *

Who is Alexas? Review and find out:)


	4. Alexas,Folk,and the Wannabarra

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the _Wannabarra_, and _Alexas. _The _Folk_ belong to Franny Billingsly. The rest belong to Tamora Pierce.

"Alexas? What-"

"No time. Here, drink this." Alexas commanded.

"What is it?" Zahir asked warily.

"A potion to that counteracts the poison the Folk use. Let's go." She said when they started moving. They followed her to a tree that stretched into the darkness. Everything was still. A look of terror flashed across Alexas's face.

"What did you call those monsters? Folk?" Kel questioned

"Yes. They inhabit these forests. Now climb! Hurry! The Wannabarra is coming!"

"The what!" Kel and Zahir cried in unison.

"CLIMB!" After that command, they did, indeed, climb. A rustle came from below them, then came out the strangest monster they had ever seen. It looked, more or less, like a giant rotten pear. It was covered in splotches of gray, moldish-green, and brown. The rest of it was greenish-yellow and dirty-orange. It had dog like ears that flopped on the sides of a head that looked like a cross of a wolf and a horse, and an accordion neck. The Wannabarra, for that was what it was, sniffed, then snapped its head up, the Wannabarra's neck stretched out to get them, but they were too high.

"Here, cover yourselves with this cloak!" Alexas hissed. After a while all went quiet again. Then there was the scattering of the Folk.

"What's going on?" Zahir asked in a whisper.

"They think the Wannabarra's finished with us, they want the scraps." Alexas whispered back. Kel and Zahir shuddered at the thought.

As they reset-up their camp—_outside_ of the forest—Kel took this time to inspect their new friend—she said she would go with them: Alexas had unruly curls that she kept in a ponytail or had a bandana over it. Her hair was brown-black, her almond-shaped eyes were a chocolate color with golden swirls, the gold was from living in the Forests of the Folk. She was small, but had unbelievable strength. She had already proven to be quick-witted and fast—she had done that by living in the forests. She wasn't very outspoken, only when she got mad—and she had a _quick_ temper, so it didn't really matter much. Now, one more thing was on Kel's mind, was she really their friend?


	5. HELP ME!

Disclaimer: All is Tamora's except Alexas! READ BOTTOM!

Alexas was quiet through the whole ride to the Black City. _Should I tell them? No, they would hate me, be…scared of me._ Alexas was fighting an inner storm. If she told him… She didn't want to think of it. She didn't have time to contemplate it further, they were there.

**That's all I have for now. PLEASE help me out and give me ideas! HELP!Would _someone _mind reading some,at least _one,_of my other stories? **


	6. Alexas's secret and the Ysandir

Disclaimer: You know what I own and what I don't. OOC means Out Of Character.

Zahir was starting to get a little unnerved by Alexas's silence. He saw the gates of the Black City looming in the distance. They would be there soon. He saw a flicker in the corner of his eye._ What was that? Hm, well it's gone now. Must be nothing._ However, even as he thought it, he knew it wasn't true and it _was_ something, something important.

"Wow." Came Kel's awed voice.

"Yeah. It's beautiful, though I'm not a big fan of black… to much of it in—"Alexas caught herself just in time. _What if they knew what I was! They would hate me forever, and just because Yolan_ (is that his name?) _was with a mortal._ She thought bitterly. Yolan… If it wasn't for him…

"Alexas come on, we've got to keep going." Zahir's voice was slightly impatient

"Alright…"

"Is she okay?" Kel asked Zahir

"I don't know, you're the people person, _not_ me." He hissed back.

"Do you even know where we are going?" Alexas asked from behind them.

"Well… um.." Zahir stuttered.

"No. We're just moving by instingct." Kel said for him.

"Yeah…" Alexas was having a bad feeling…

"Guys, _we're not alone!_" she had to scream it over the grinding of the black stones. When their vision cleared, they saw that they were in the center of a circle on the ground. A huge figure walked out of the shadows. It-She?- had blood-red nails and flaming hair to mach it.

"Sister Alexas, welcome back. _I_ knew you wouldn't let us down. Those _silly mortals_ thought one with violet eyes was _The_ Burning-brightly One! And," she began to laugh,

"And they thought they would get rid of us!Ha! Now," she said, now over her hysterics.

"Why are you two here?"

"We-we came about the people killed here." Kel said.

"Ah, yes. That is a problem." her eyes started to cloud over.

"It is not us, so you know. It is those dreaded Tiwolves. They are an unfortunate cross of a tiger and a wolf." She explained at their confused looks.

"Now, back to business. We need your help to get rid of them, so _we_ can go back to being mortals, we may hate most of them, but it is fair better then being trapped here forever. So you know, Alexas and the rest of us," it was then that they saw other things like her in the shadows,

"Are not _full_ Ysandir, we are half mortal as well. Will you help us?" she begged. Zahir and Kel looked at each other, then at Alexas, who as well had the pleading look in her eye. One look from Kel said it all. This was what they were here for.

"Yes." They said in unison.

"We will."

"Thank you" she whispered.

* * *

What do you think? 


	7. The gauntlants, stone, and the Portal

Disclaimer: Not mine. I'm **_so_** sorry for not updating! I got new dogs, Chihuahuas, my great-grandfather died, my Best Friend has dragged me everywhere from my house to hers and back all the time, and I just didn't have time with homework as well! Sorry! I do read the _Deltora Quest_ books, so you may here some familiar things. Look at my bio to see why I deleted so many stories! What's a beta?

"Where are we going?" Zahir asked as Alexas's sister, Yanue, led them through a winding, twisting trail.

"We have to get to the Portal to send you to the Land of the Triwolves, come it's not much farther now." She replied.

"Uh… 'kay." After a while, Yanue stopped abruptly. _Wham! _The others slammed into her, not expecting her to stop so suddenly.

"We're here." She said tonelessly. In front of them was a huge gaping hole with blue and white fire around it.

"Go into the portal. Once you go in, the only thing we can do is watch you. We can't do anything for you anymore. Neither Alexas nor I can help you for we are anchored to this land until you defeat the Triwolves. I do have one more thing before you go." Yanue held up two strange items.

"For you, Zahir, I give to you the Topaz Gauntlets. It will help you see through the lies and schemes of the monsters that live there." Zahir took the jewel-encrusted gauntlets.

"And for you, Keladry, I have the Lightstone. It will shed light and hopein the darkest of places. It will also help you flush out the Shadow Demons there. These are able to find the other if one is in dire need. It will get hotter and hotter until it will scorch anything but the wearer." Yanue handed Kel the palm-sized stone.

"With these, I bid you good luck." Kel and Zahir, holding hands, walked into the portal. Inside they heard the screaming winds around them. Dark, ghost-like things tried tearing at their hands, clothes, and faces. They fell, and then hit hard ground. That was all that either of them was able to register before blacking out.

* * *

What do you think? I'm going to _really _try to keep up with the story!


	8. NOTE READ!

Disclaimer: You know what I'm going to say. --READ THE NOTE ON MY PROFILE!--

When Kel came to her senses, she smelled something burning… What was she lying on? A…tent? Yes, definitely a tent, but how? Her eyes slowly cracked open.

"¡Usted está despierto¡Pensamos que usted no no!" she heard someone say.

"What…"

"Good you're awake. We were afraid you wouldn't. I am the Chief of the Silver Phoenix tribe, Sinue." A man informed her. He had dark skin and silver colored eyes that sparked with life.

"I'm Keladry of Mindelan. Where is my partner?" Kel asked

"Right here." A deep voice laughed. Zahir came into the tent.


End file.
